


can't get you off my mind; Lord knows I tried a million times

by SpicyPotato (aikhaterine)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for V, Nonbinary Character V, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikhaterine/pseuds/SpicyPotato
Summary: "C'mon V, how about a whole day for me?" Johnny asks nonchalantly, his figurative body leaning on the railing of the terrace while the colors of the sunset intermingle with the cybernetic hallucination.V doesn’t answer immediately; it seemed that that conversation had already happened at least seven times, just this week. Silverhand could be a lot of things, but unenthusiastic of his will? Never, for V's dismay."So you can turn me into an ashtray?" V finally gives in to the conversation. "Hell to the no."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 66





	can't get you off my mind; Lord knows I tried a million times

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the music Prisoner by Miley Cyrus ft. Dua Lipa

"C'mon V, how about a whole day for me?" Johnny asks nonchalantly, his figurative body leaning on the railing of the terrace while the colors of the sunset intermingle with the cybernetic hallucination.

V doesn’t answer immediately; it seemed that that conversation had already happened at least seven times, just this week. Silverhand could be a lot of things, but unenthusiastic of his will? Never, for V's dismay.

"So you can turn me into an ashtray?" V finally gives in to the conversation. "Hell to the no."

With these words V can feel Johnny's irritation throbbing in the back of their mind; they question how someone who is just a code seems to live in a perpetual state of abstinence. Anyone would think that after death mundane stuff like nicotine would be no longer a problem.

"Fuck but you're borin', huh?" He says almost with a grunt of rage as if he had only remembered at the last instance that he had to be a good guest.

"Forget it, it's not going to happen," they say thinking briefly that perhaps they could relent a little if they were sure that Johnny wasn't going to behave like an asshole, which is impossible, the nuisance seems to have a personal mission of how to become the most unintelligent individual who ever existed.

V hears Johnny snigger at them _and damn why the hell do I forget that this bitch lives rent free in my head?_

"Don't even try."

"Oh, but now it's too late for that, V," Johnny turns to them, taking off his sunglasses with a wry smile on his face, the magnificent scenery with natural and artificial colors, forgotten to V the moment they meet the other's eyes. "Not with you showin' me everything inside this pretty little head of yours."

 _Would you stop being nosy? It's none of your business, shithead_ , V thinks too tired to even say it out loud. By the look of victory on Johnny's face, the game had already been lost.

And the point is that V doesn’t have that many alternatives since they know very well what Johnny is referring to, how he can make V change his mind, fuck, he doesn’t have to go that far; they had been his for a long time now.

Sometimes V hates themself for wanting it, sometimes the urge was so huge that they felt their face burn with shame.

Pathetic.

Worst of all, Johnny knows all the thoughts that went through V's head, all the stupid fantasies, even the one where V imagined themself holding the bastard's hand while driving around through Night City; when the lights were dim and hid Johnny's glitches.

Johnny invaded all of V’s space in the short space of time that they were distracted. Looking at V so intensely that he made their legs shake and threaten to give away, only the grid on the terrace where they were standing maintained V in place; their knuckles were already white for lack of circulation because of the hard grip, their back at an unnatural angle trying to get away from the idiot; trying to keep control of the situation even if miserably.

 _The son of a bitch isn’t even real, a fucking ghost, and here I am looking like a fucker_ , V complains mentally and Johnny wastes no time picking them up by the collar of their jacket, pulling them close, bodies wanting to merge; to turn into one.

“Stop.” V pleads, the voice almost a whisper, they couldn’t stop admiring every detail of Johnny’s face, V’s eyelids wanting to close against their will.

“Stop what, V?” Johnny counters back as if he didn’t know the effects he was causing in V, as if that hoarse voice caused by the excessive usage of nicotine in the past wasn’t almost killing them.

“Whatever the hell you’re doing.”

“Hmmm, would you mind sayin' what, exactly, I’m doing?” Johnny asks again with a look that would be hard—or fucking impossible—to get more intense.

“Johnny.” They whimper without forces to withstand the provocation.

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asks out of nowhere—and what the fuck—rubbing his nose on V’s cheekbones in an almost timorous caress.

V answers desperately with actions, shouting _yes, yes, yes_ in their mind, surprised by the question, but wanting it more than anything else that Johnny put that mouth of his to good use. V moves so fast that they bump their teeth violently with Johnny’s lips, and they weren’t supposed to feel the pain nor anything there. Everything seemed so tangible.

That daydream that they were feeling the taste of the other’s blood caused by the aggressiveness of their enthusiasm is lost in the sensations, by the way Johnny kisses as if it was the last and the first in a long time. They try to hold on to any part of Johnny, indecisive with their exploitation and without the certainty that they would have another chance.

Johnny laughs, probably because he hears all the nonsense going on in V’s head. He doesn’t break the kiss there as V thought he would, with a snicker and mean comments. No, on the contrary, Johnny seemed to be joking before because in the next seconds V can barely stand by themself from receiving so much attention.

They doubt their capacity to survive this kiss or getting out of it alive.

After what seems to be hours the kiss ends with Johnny biting V’s bottom lip with enough strength to pull out a protest from V. He wanted to warn them to not doubt his existence _ever_ again.

“Fuck you, you idiot, what’s this for?” V asks indignantly, which doesn’t pass the message thoroughly since they can barely breathe properly; especially when they feel ten different types of vibrations through their body.

“You should pay more attention to what’s inside your head, you dumb bitch,” he says while kissing their face affectionately, making V almost dismiss the quip.

 _Fucker_.

The abrasiveness of Johnny’s beard makes them forget the world for a moment and they definitely don’t pay attention to what Johnny says.

“V.”

“Huh?” They ask uninterested, very busy stroking the back of Johnny’s head, feeling the texture of his long hair and almost losing the grasp of reality.

“Let’s drive around the city tonight.”

And all the sensations that were drowning them disappear, including Johnny, who decides it would be a great idea to vanish when V was holding all his weight on the menace.

As V fell flat on their face they pass Johnny’s last words in their head, and they almost overheat just thinking that the asshole made a point of bringing out the more than a cringe desire of V into the open.

**Author's Note:**

> Really funny how I can't fucking understand the touch thing with Johnny and V, so I did whatever with it.
> 
> If you want to scream with me about them on [Tumblr](https://catrlarbeno.tumblr.com).


End file.
